Caminando juntos
by taiga-kun
Summary: El tiempo vuela y cuando al fin se percataron de los años que compartieron juntos, lo único que queda es aprender a perdonar y recordar lo que solían amar. [BL] [ShuxValt] Two-shots
1. Chapter 1

_"Estar solo es lo peor"_

Era lo que siempre pensaba desde que era un niño y veía a los demás chicos corriendo y jugando, se veía que se divertían mucho y yo quería estar ahí, pero no podía. No sabia si algo estaba mal conmigo pero cada vez que me acercaba con alguien y quería hablar con ellos simplemente no salia nada de mi boca, no se me ocurría qué decir, y los niños me veían raro y rápidamente se iban corriendo a jugar con otros chicos, rápidamente deje de intentar hacer amigos, pasaron varios días en los que a la hora de descanso me sentaba solo en el patio a mirar como los demás chicos se la pasaban de lo mejor, eso hasta que un balón me golpeó en la cara.

-¡Waaa! Lo siento mucho -Escuche una voz preocupada mientras me sobaba la frente por el impacto.

-Ah...yo..- No alcancé a decir nada porque ese niño me interrumpió.

-Realmente lo lamento, mi amigo me reto a patear fuerte el balón pero no me fije que estabas aquí,. -Alce la mirada y pude verlo, era un niño de un raro cabello azul, sonreía mucho y me miraba atento, eso me puso nervioso y no sabia que responder así que solo me quede callado. -¡Ah! ¡Yo te he visto antes! -Grito muy feliz mientras me extendía la mano para ayudarme a pararme.

-¿E..en serio? -pregunte sorprendido, siempre creí que nadie me notaba.

-¡Pues claro! El otra vez tú mamá te llevo a la panadería saliendo de la escuela ¿cierto?

-Huum..sí -dije recordando que hace dos días tenia hambre y mamá me llevó a comprar pan.

-¡Mi mamá es la dueña, yo vivo ahí!

-¿Que, en serio? -no podía creer que ese niño me recordara, pero me sorprendí mucho más cuando tomó mi mano y comenzó a correr. -Ah..¡Espera!

-¡Vamos, juega conmigo y mi amigo Xander! El es superfuerte pero créeme que no te hará daño -decía corriendo mientras me sonreía despreocupadamente pero de la nada se detuvo- ¡Ah! Casi olvido decirte mi nombre, soy Valt Aoi ¿Como te llamas? -me pregunto muy feliz

-Shu...Kurenai...-le conteste muy bajito, no se si me habrá escuchado bien

-¿Shu? Es un lindo nombre -me sonroje hasta las orejas, el tomó mi mano de nuevo pero está vez con más fuerza y se echó a correr de nuevo- ¡Juguemos!

-P..pero...

-Anda no pasa nada, vamos a divertirnos mucho ahora que ya somos tres.

-E..es que..olvidaste tú balón -se detuvo tan rápido que casi me caigo, me miró con los ojos tan pequeños como pulgas que no pude contener la risa.

-¡Wa..WAAAAA MI BALÓN! -corrió con lagrimas gigantes saliendo de sus ojos mientras yo reía.

Al final de ese día de clases, Valt me llevó con su mamá y le dijo que era su nuevo amigo, además de que fue con mi mamá y le dijo que comprara más pan en la tienda de su mamá para que lo fuera a visitar todos los días, no entiendo muy bien porque la mamá de Valt se puso toda roja y le pidió disculpas a mi mamá.

Desde entonces me juntaba con Valt y Xander en las horas del recreo, a veces solíamos salir a jugar incluso después de la escuela y nos divertíamos mucho, me gustaría vivir así para siempre.

Al paso del tiempo tuvimos que pasar del preescolar a la primaria, donde por desgracia nuestro amigo Xander no pudo quedarse en la misma escuela que nosotros debido a que se mudó a una ciudad un poco lejana, Valt lloro muchísimo al enterarse y yo me puse muy triste, a pesar de todo seguimos siendo grandes amigos y nos veíamos los fines de semana y en las fiestas de cumpleaños que nuestras madres nos hacían, nació entre nosotros la costumbre de mandarnos cartas para no perdernos los detalles de nuestra vida diaria.

Por otro lado durante la escuela las cosas no eran tan diferentes a como lo habían sido en el preescolar, Valt hacía muchos amigos mientras yo solo lograba hablar con pocas personas siendo Valt mi único amigo de verdad. 

Todo era completamente normal en mi vida, en las mañanas me levantaba e iba a la escuela, después regresaba a casa mientras acompañaba a Valt a la suya ya que quedaba de paso, luego pasaba al supermercado y compraba varios ingredientes que me hacían falta para el platillo del día y finalmente llegaba a casa y practicaba mi pasatiempo favorito: cocinar. Después de que una vez Valt me contó que amaba mucho la comida mi mente voló e imagine muchos platillos que podamos disfrutar juntos, al poco tiempo comencé a darles forma con mis propias manos esperando que Valt los amara.

Esa fue mi rutina hasta que un día Valt comenzó a platicarme sobre el increíble fin de semana que pasó durante su visita en la casa de Xander.

-¡Oye Shu! Mira lo que tengo -extendió su mano y me enseñó un extraño objeto de color azul.

-¿Y eso que es? -pregunté intrigado.

-Es un beyblade, mi papá me lo dio -dijo con mucho orgullo mientras levanta la mano hacia el cielo con eso.

-Un bey..¿que? -ese nombre me dejó confundido, jamás en mi vida había escuchado sobre eso.

-Un beyblade, cuando fui con Xander el tenia uno de color rojo y jugaba con él en un estadio que había en el parque, lo hubieras visto se movía como...era algo...como ¡flush! y ¡paw! por todo el lugar -no entendía nada de lo que decía, como no me iba a responder solo me limite a mirarlo hasta que terminara de hablar- cuando regrese a casa le dije a mi papá lo asombroso que fue Xander y su bey, el me contó que también fue blader cuando era niño y como en su último viaje nos trajo varios regalos el me dio este bey.

-Umm...ok -honestamente no me interesaba mucho el asunto ese de los beyblade.

-¡Waaa, mi papá dijo que se llama Valkyrie! Además que es azul como mi cabello ¿Acaso no es lo más genial que has visto?

-Ehh sí, sorprendente -no tenia muchos ánimos de seguir con esta conversación.

-Ven, tenemos que probarlo -tomó mi mano y corrió directo al parque que estaba entre nuestras dos casas, allí siempre hubo un extraño hoyo que nunca supe para que servia hasta ese día.

-Mira -dijo soltando mi mano y sacando una extraña...¿pistola de juguete?- este es un lanzador bey, mi papá lo compró también especialmente para mi. -Se sonrojo y sonrió ampliamente, otra vez puso esa expresión tonta de satisfacción- Tomas a tú bey y lo colocas así. -Extendió sus manos y de un solo movimiento ambas piezas encajaron mutuamente- Luego apuntas a donde quieres jugar y tiras de esta cuerda..¡así! -Y tal como dijo tiró de la cuerda del lanzador y esa cosa salió casi volando por todo el estadio; se movía tan rápido y con mucha gracia que no podía apartar la mirada por más que lo intentara, hasta que lentamente se detuvo en medio del estadio.

-¿Acaso eso no fue genial? -dijo Valt cerca de mi cara, no me di cuenta en qué momento se acercó tanto, realmente quede muy ensimismado con este descubrimiento que se dio justo ante mi.

-¡Si, fue excelente! Quiero intentarlo. -Tome el bey en mis manos pero Valt rápidamente me lo quito.

-¡NOOOO! -Valt se resbaló y estampó su cara en el suelo

-Wow tranquilo, solo quería jugar también -contesté extendiendo mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, él la tomó y estando una vez de pie se sobo la nariz.

-Perdóname Shu, pero no puedo prestarte a Valkyrie.

-¿Y porque no? -pregunté un poco ofendido, si pensaba que iba a romper sus cosas entonces debería decirlo, ademas que es él quien casi siempre rompe los juguetes de los demás.

-No es que no confié en ti ni nada de eso -contestó rápidamente como si supiera lo que estaba pensando- es que tanto mi papá como Xander me dijeron que los beyblade son especiales para cada persona, es como si ellos te escogieran a ti y sabes... -Extendió su bey hacia mi, con la mano firme y una sonrisa decidida, algo que pocas veces veía en él- Realmente siento que Valkyrie es una parte de mi a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, no se describirlo muy bien, es como si fuera la extensión de uno de mis brazos. -Miro a un momento por el suelo y continuó- Lo siento mucho Shu, pero no puedo prestarte a mi Valkyrie. -Escuche unos pequeños sollozos y me di cuenta que Valt comenzó a llorar. Esto es lo peor, yo no quería que llorara solo quería jugar un momento. Me acerque a él y le di un abrazo.

-Tranquilo Valt, tal vez no entienda muy bien lo que dices pero comprendo que Valkyrie es tuyo y de nadie más. -Valt paro de llorar y me miró con la cara toda roja y los ojos cristalinos por el llanto, sin embargo se adorno en su rostro una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo saltar a mi corazón un poco.

-¿En..en serio no estas molesto conmigo? -Me pregunto sin quitar esa extraña expresión.

-N..no, para nada. -Apenas y pude contestarle, el pulso de mi corazón solo aumentaba mientras más lo veía. Aparte rápido mi mirada y deje de abrazarlo para que no notara que me estaba poniendo raro por alguna razón, si comenzaba a hacer preguntas no sabría qué responderle-Y..ya tengo que irme, olvide que tenemos mucha tarea para mañana y aun no la he terminado. -Justo a tiempo lo solté pues sentí como mi rostro subía de temperatura rápidamente, yo casi nunca me he sonrojado.

-¿Di..dijiste tarea? -Su voz vacilante me distrajo de ese extraño sentir, voltee a mirar su rostro lleno de terror.

-Emm si, ¿acaso no recuerdas que los exámenes se acercan y nos dejaron varios proyectos para repasar los temas? -Valt se fue poniendo blanco con cada palabra que decía, pronto una nube de polvo reemplazó a Valt y a lo lejos escuche que gritaba "¡Lo olvide por completo!"

Reí levemente, ese niño nunca cambiara; camine a casa después de eso pero me fue inevitable recordar lo raro que me sentí con Valt en esa tarde, justo ahora ya estoy normal; mi corazón ya no se acelera al recordar la cara que Valt puso. Aun así no dejaba de inquietarme ese extraño sentimiento. 

Mis padres eran investigadores muy dedicados, así que para mi era normal que al llegar a casa no me encontrara con ellos hasta entrada la noche; pero este día llegue y ellos estaban ahí.

-Hola hijo -saludó contenta mi madre desde la cocina -bienvenido a casa.

-Hum, hola mamá. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Tú padre y yo terminamos hoy por fin una de nuestras investigaciones, así que estoy preparando una cena especial para celebrar. -Me dijo sonriendo y tomando su cucharón.

-Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba. Por cierto ¿dónde está papá? -pregunté con curiosidad pues no lo veía por ningún lado.

-Oh, ese hombre está bañándose, llegó y creyéndose el gran rey de la casa tomó el baño primero -Mi mamá hizo un puchero, reí bajito y es que sabía que era un acuerdo entre ellos que al llegar a casa el último en tomar el baño haría la cena, es una de esas cosas de pareja que me gustaría tener en el futuro.

Después de eso cenamos un festín digno de mi mamá, ambos me contaron sobre el proyecto en el que trabajaron y lo duro que fue para ellos terminarlo a tiempo. Les comente sobre el beyblade de Valt y que me gustaría tener uno, en ese momento las miradas de mis padres se iluminaron y ambos corrieron apresurados a su habitación y regresaron escondiendo algo entre sus manos. Se sentaron en frente mio y mi padre comenzó a hablar.

-Hijo, tú madre y yo guardamos esto para tu cumpleaños, pero creo que la emoción nos gano un poco y ya que ambos éramos bladers en el pasado... -extendió su mano frente a mi y reveló a un bey de color rojo, me emocione mucho, no sabia que decir.

-Y mira- mi madre me enseñó un lanzador como el de Valt pero este era de color rojo.

-Yo...¡Gracias! -abrace fuerte a mis padres, ellos rieron felices conmigo. Me dijeron que este beyblade se llama Spriggan, no puedo soportar toda esta emoción, ya quiero que sea mañana para enseñarle a Valt mi bey.

Todo hubiera sido así de no ser porque Valt llegó ese día aún más tarde de lo normal a la escuela, el director no paro de regañarle en frente de la entrada principal de la escuela para finalmente enviarlo de vuelta a casa. No quisiera ser él cuando llegue a casa y se encuentre a su mamá. Más tarde tuve que llamarlo por teléfono para que pudiéramos jugar juntos en el mismo parque de ayer, aunque para mi mala suerte no pude ganarle ni una sola vez.

Desde ese día mi rutina cambió, en las mañanas antes de la escuela salía a correr, llegaba a la escuela y me ponía a entrenar en los descansos en un estadio un poco viejo que tenían guardado junto al demás equipo deportivo. De regreso a casa me adelantaba a Valt y llegaba al parque donde entrenaba hasta que se ponía el Sol. No entendía que me impulsaba a mejorar en esto, tal vez era para divertirme o tal vez para ganar siempre, aunque sin darme cuenta en cada uno de mis pensamientos estaba imaginando la cara que pondría Valt al verme ganar, al demostrarle que yo era el mejor blader y que podríamos jugar juntos todas las veces que él quisiera. Sonreí y con más fuerza tire de mi lanzador logrando un ataque perfecto.

Unos meses después Valt y yo prometimos entrar al campeonato distrital de beyblade y enfrentarnos en la final, frente a un gran público que nos anime a ambos.

Nunca conté con el hecho de que su padre lo llevaría de viaje junto a su mamá y sus hermanos por Norteamérica durante tres meses.

Valt no se registró en el campeonato distrital.

Valt no asistió a ninguno de mis duelos.

Llegue a la sede donde se llevarán a cabo los combates distritales, me asegure de que mi lanzador y mi bey estuvieran listos para el combate, un poco de calentamiento en los estadios que habían instalado temporalmente y ya me encontraba preparado para el combate. Un poco antes de entrar en mi duelo, la vibración de mi celular me llamó la atención.

-¿Hola?

-¡SHUUUU! -aparte el telefono de mi oreja, solo una persona era capaz de gritar así por telefono.

-¿Valt?

-¡Shu, amigo! ¿Ya estás a punto de iniciar tú duelo cierto? -la voz emocionada de Valt me hizo sonreír.

-Si, no falta mucho para que empiece- pude escuchar un chillido emocionado de Valt.

-Waaa, no sabes lo que daría por estar ahí y combatir, ¡Gana Shu, tienes que hacerlo!

-Eso haré, ganaré por ambos -Valt comenzó a llorar de alegría, oí que alguien más tomó el teléfono de Valt.

-¡Animo Shu! -los gemelos Toko y Nika me desearon buena suerte, la llamada terminó pronto cuando por fin me tocó entrar en combate, pensé en la promesa que le hice a Valt y mi lanzamiento fue más que perfecto resultando en un final explosivo, acomode mi cabello con una mano y sonreí pensando en que Valt estará orgulloso de mi.

Esa noche un sueño extraño se me presento.

Me encontraba nadando, no supe cómo fue que llegué ahí ni a dónde iba pero no le tome importancia; el agua se sentía fresca, el viento que chocaba contra mi cara cada vez que salía a tomar un poco de aire era agradable. Nade y nade sin dirección, sin darme cuenta deje de buscar la superficie para tomar aire pero eso no me afectó en absoluto.

Nade más profundo, donde la luz apenas y llegaba y la oscuridad invadía el lugar.

En un momento me detuve y miré alrededor, ahora parecía que había llegado al espacio. Miles de estrellas resplandecían majestuosamente por todo el lugar, aquí no había un arriba o abajo, no había planetas acompañando el panorama y yo estaba flotando, perdido, solo y sin saber qué hacer. Eso fue hasta que escuche un grito muy familiar e instantáneamente algo choco contra mi.

-¡Waa! -baje un poco la mirada y ahí estaba Valt, levemente aturdido por el impacto, lo tome de la espalda para que no se fuera flotando- ¡Shu vamos!

-¿Ir...a donde? -pregunte confundido, no veía un lugar al que pudiéramos ir.

-¡Ven conmigo! Quédate conmigo...-Valt puso sus manos en mis hombros y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, no entendía qué era lo que quería. Un calor en mi nació e invadió mis mejillas y mi pecho, mi respiración se acelera mientras más se acerca Valt. Me sentía exactamente igual a aquella vez en el parque pero a diferencia de esa ocasión ahora no podía apartarme, no podría quitar mi mirada de los ojos de Valt incluso si lo deseaba, podría jurar que sus ojos destellaban aún más que las estrellas que estaban alrededor de nosotros.

Cuando apenas unos milímetros separaban a nuestras narices, Valt se detuvo y rompió el maravilloso silencio que se había formado.

-¿Estarás conmigo? -me pregunto con una voz aún más inocente de la que usualmente tiene, antes de que fuera capaz de contestar Valt se acercó más y una extraña presión invadió mis labios.

Un salto me despertó.

Todo estaba a oscuras y me di cuenta después de un rato que ese salto lo había dado yo. Alcance el reloj que estaba en la cómoda y me di cuenta que apenas eran las 4 de la mañana, volví a acomodarme para dormir pero simplemente fue inútil ya me encontraba completamente despierto. Inconscientemente toque mis labios recordando la sensación que tuve en mis sueños, repase todo lo que pasó en el sueño y me di cuenta que Valt me beso en la boca; me sonroje y sin saber porque mi corazón se aceleró.

No se porque soñé eso, ¿porque a Valt, porque ahora? Sin encontrar respuestas para ninguna de esas preguntas.

Esa noche no pude dormir nada, por suerte mía el día siguiente no tenía duelo contra nadie y me limite a mirar los combates que se llevaron a cabo para tomar información de los bladers que enfrentare. Con mucho esfuerzo logre ganar el campeonato distrital, mi contrincante final Wakiya realmente era muy fuerte, aun así no pude evitar pensar en que mi duelo con Valt pudo haber sido más reñido e intenso.

Me enteré que habría un campeonato para aquellos bladers más prometedores que no lograron ganar sus duelos distritales puedan ganarse un lugar en el campeonato nacional, como no tenía nada que perder asistí y me encontré a Xander, al parecer regresó de su viaje alrededor del mundo y se ha convertido en uno de los 5 grandes, los bladers más poderosos de la tierra.

Rápidamente llegó la fecha de los torneos nacionales, las batallas por equipos fueron primero que las individuales, me parecieron muy interesantes, tal vez en el próximo año pruebe suerte y entre con un equipo y Valt.

Finalmente las batallas individuales comenzaron, gracias a que seguí entrenando era imparable frente a todos mis rivales, o al menos era lo que creía hasta que me tope con una gigantesca pared: Lui Shirasagi. No solo lastimo mi ojo por su imprudencia, sino también lastimo mi orgullo, mi confianza y la promesa que le hice a Valt se hizo añicos. 

Tomé mi teléfono que llevaba un buen rato sonando y conteste.

-¿Quien habla? -fui cortante, recién acabo de perder frente a todo Japón no es como si estuviera con el ánimo hasta el cielo.

-Tranquilo soy yo Shu

-¿Valt? -reconocí su voz al instante pero me parece extraño que no me grite felizmente durante una llamada. Sentí un pequeño toque en el hombro, voltee a mirar qué sucedía y ahí estaba Valt frente a mi.

-Hola -saludo tímido, nunca lo había visto así, finalice la llamada que aún seguía en curso.

-Hola Valt -Apenas conteste el saludo el me abrazo

fuerte y comenzó a llorar, creo que ya sabía porque estaba tan raro- ¿Me viste cierto? -Sentí como asentía con la cabeza y me tapé el rostro enojado, no con él sino conmigo mismo por haber perdido con Valt estando aquí. -Yo lo siento mucho.

-¡No tienes porque disculparte, diste lo mejor de ti allá afuera! -Estaba a punto de contestarle pero observe a Valt con más atención, su rostro mostraba preocupación auténtica, no pude resistirme a esa cara y decidí quedarme callado. Valt comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, por un instante recordé ese sueño y me paralice, su mano recorrió mi frente y llego a mi ojo donde una punzada de dolor me hizo reaccionar, quite su mano de mi y retrocedí un poco -¿Qué es eso?

-Yo..no lo se, debió haber sido por el golpe que tuve hace un momento. -Recordé entonces el golpe de mi bey en la cara, tomé mi teléfono y mire mi reflejo donde efectivamente había una herida superficial sobre mi ojo. Me sorprendí mucho, creí que por la velocidad de mi bey el golpe había sido doloroso, pero también fue grande la marca que me dejo Lui como recuerdo- Tengo que irme

-¿Que, a donde? -pregunto Valt preocupado

-Solo iré a lavarme esto -dije señalando mi ojo, Valt aun seguía mirándome preocupado. Sin detenerme ni un momento a pensarlo un poco me acerque a él y le di un beso en la frente- tranquilo estaré bien -le sonreí y él también me regreso la sonrisa.

Camine rápido al baño donde finalmente la herida comenzó a sangrar levemente, no quería que Valt viera esto. Con algo de jabón lave la herida sabiendo que después tendría que ver al médico para que descarte una posible infección. Mire una vez más mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía patético; esta vez me prometí a mi mismo no perder de nuevo frente a Lui Shirasagi.

Desde ese momento mi rutina de entrenamiento se volvió aún más rígida, ya no tenía tiempo de visitar a Valt o acompañarlo siquiera a su casa más a menudo; el nunca se enojaba conmigo por eso, hacia todo lo contrario a eso pues me daba ánimos y presumía sobre mi frente a todos sus conocidos, eso me avergonzaba un poco pero me hacía también muy feliz.

Sin darnos cuenta ya se acercaba el siguiente torneo distrital y esta vez Valt entraría en el, eso me emocionó muchísimo y entrene aún más duro que antes. Aun así Valt me preocupaba un poco, el solo dedicaba unos cuantos minutos a jugar beyblade y no estaba seguro si podría llegar a la final.

Todas esas preocupaciones se calmaron al ver su victoria frente a Rantaro Kiyama, uno de los primeros ocho lugares del año pasado; luego me enteré que comenzaron a ser amigos, un clásico de Valt, convertirse en amigo de sus rivales.

De nuevo no volví a dormir bien.

En este sueño me encontraba en el salón de clases completamente vacío. Mire hacia atrás de mí y ahí estaba Valt mirando muy concentrado uno de sus cuadernos, quería hablarle pero no salia un solo sonido de mi boca. La puerta repentinamente se abrió dejando ver a Rantaro, este se acercó a Valt muy sonriente y este le brindó una cálida sonrisa, sin saber como o porque ambos se abrazaron.

No encontraba explicaciones pero me enoje al verlos tan pegados uno al otro.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado ya pero aun seguían abrazados, no se soltaban, intente pararme de mi asiento para separarlos pero no podía, era como si estuviera pegado a él, gritar me resultaba inútil ya que aun no podía articular palabra alguna.

Finalmente se soltaron un poco pero solo fue para mirarse fijamente, ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, yo ya sabia como terminaría todo esto pero no lo iba a permitir por nada en el mundo. Con todas mis fuerzas intenté moverme, ya quedaba poca distancia entre ellos y grite desesperado como jamás me había sentido en la vida.

-¡NOOOO! -salte y aterrice de cara en el frío suelo, muy agitado me recompuse como pude y miré alrededor asustado. Suspire y me volví a recostar en el suelo, por fin había despertado de esa pesadilla.

No puedo entenderlo, esta vez soñé algo que me pareció terrible y era justo eso lo que no entendía; ¿porque lo odie tanto? Valt es mi amigo, si encontrara a una pareja pronto lo que yo debería hacer es apoyarlo, se que solo tenemos once años y somos muy jóvenes para estos temas pero se que en algún momento sucederá.

Con el corazón inundado de miedo ante esa idea intente concebir nuevamente el sueño, inútilmente intenté dormir tranquilo. 

/

Valt se convirtió en un niño pequeño que seguía mis pasos en lo que respecta a los combates de beyblade. Siempre iba tras de mí, los consejos que le daba los seguía sin rechistar, mi entrenamiento lo inspiraba a crear los suyos propios al igual que las estrategias. Me rogaba por entrar al club de bey que estaba armando pero me negué, no porque no quisiera sino porque Valt estaba lleno ahí de amigos que podían apoyarse mutuamente y estando yo ahí simplemente los distraiga, además de que aun estoy algo enojado por el sueño que tuve con Rantaro.

Finalmente enfrente a Valt en las finales después de que creara un drama alrededor de mi hombro lastimado, es cierto que me duele pero no podría fallar una segunda vez a nuestra promesa.

Con la ayuda de Xander di todo lo que tenía y pude vencerlo, Valt no me lo perdonaría de ninguna otra forma; con muchos esfuerzos Valt alcanzó a llegar a las competencias nacionales junto con Wakiya.

Después de pensarlo mucho y de esperar a que mi enojo absurdo se apaciguara, me uní al club de beyblade de la escuela para competir en las batallas por equipos; así todos juntos comenzamos a entrenar, apoyándonos mutuamente y volviéndonos cada vez más fuerte.

Valt me impresionaba con el rápido ascenso que tenía, a pesar de llevar un año de entrenamiento de atraso la distancia que lo alejaba de mi cada vez se hacía menor, parecía un blader innato.

Cuando vi que Lui intentaba hacerle a Valt lo que me hizo a mi en la final de los combates por equipos, lo único que pude hacer fue advertirle y este con sus rápidos reflejos logró evitarlo, mentiría si digo que no me sentía orgulloso de él.

Perdimos los combates por equipo, de nuevo perdí ante Lui en los combates individuales.

Le falle a Valt, el lo sabe pero no me dice nada, incluso así puedo ver en su rostro la tristeza y la decepción plasmados.

Con mi Spriggan roto en la mano y la mirada hacia el atardecer juré algo que sin saberlo, sellaría mi destino:

Nunca volveré a romper una promesa.

Días después el director me notifico que un equipo internacional buscaba reclutarme, me lo pensé un largo rato y con el apoyo de mis padres finalmente decidí que si quería volverme más fuerte, debía de pararme en el podía donde los más fuertes en el mundo se enfrentan.

Sabía que Valt me seguiría, aún era un niño dando saltos sobre mis huellas.

Meses después de que entrara en el escenario mundial recibí las noticias de que el campeón mundial, Free de la Hoya se unirá al equipo dejando atrás a BC Sol.

-Free de la Hoya...-Estaba justo frente a mi, solo tenia una pregunta.

-¿Um? -apenas y pude percibir que hizo un sonido.

-Valt Aoi esta en su equipo en BC Sol, ¿porque los abandonaste? -Me miró indiferente y con simpleza contestó.

-Piensa eso si quieres. -Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, no dejaría que se fuera así de fácil así que me pare y lo alcance.

-¡Te reto a una batalla!

-¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso? -pregunto indiferente, odiaba a este chico, parecía que no tenia ninguna emoción.

-Enfrentar al mejor amigo de Valt, ¡Mi nombre es Shu Kurenai! -ladeo la cabeza y por un momento creí haber visto sorpresa en su mirada. Después de un corto silencio contestó.

-Está bien, acepto.

No podía creerlo, ese chico ni siquiera usó un lanzador y me ganó con un final explosivo. Lo mire y una sonrisa que me pareció demoníaca se dibujó en su rostro.

-Yo gano, eso fue divertido. -Tomó a su bey y comenzó a irse, se detuvo un momento- Creí que Valt con lo elocuente que es tendría amigos un poco más fuertes, aunque creo que no debería de extrañarme saber que él es débil porque sus amigos también lo son.

Apreté los puños con fuerzas y golpee el suelo, ¡¿como se atrevía a hablar así de mi?! Demonios y aun así perdí frente a él; con mucha más fuerza golpee el suelo una y otra vez, no me importaba si me veían, ya estaba cansado de perder. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, era Theodore, el dueño del equipo.

-Ven conmigo -lo seguí a su oficina, me hizo una propuesta muy tentadora en la que me prometía hacerme más fuerte para ganar. Recordé los malos momentos donde siempre me la pase perdiendo frente a todos y no lo pensé dos veces.

La máscara de Red Eye estaba frente a mi.

La cara decepcionada de Valt después de que falle mi promesa cruzó mi mente.

Tome la máscara y la coloque en mi rostro. 

Debía dejar de ser Shu Kurenai para ganar y no defraudar a nadie nunca más.

Debía de ser Red Eye para no romper mis promesas de nuevo.

Debía ganar para que Valt sonriera en el combate final.

Debía de romper a mis enemigos para ganar.

Debía matar a Shu Kurenai para ganar.

Debía defraudar a Valt para ganar.

Debía romper a Valt para ganar.

Debía ganar.

Quería ganar.

Ganar.

Ganar.

 **GANAR**

La máscara se rompió, Lui Shirasagi la rompió.

De nuevo la vi, la cara de Valt.

No me gustaba.

Me fui, ahí lo deje, sus lágrimas me estorban.

Grité de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas, Lui lo rompe todo, mi felicidad, mi confianza y mi racha ganadora.

Ashten me encontró, me dijo que Spriggan ya no era digno para mi, lo vi y así era, demasiado débil para ganar.

Con mis manos lo rompí.

Renuncie a todos.

Solo estaba la victoria en mi mente, no me importaba como, no me importaba cuando, debía derrotarlos a todos.

 **A todos**

Un destello y ya estaba en el suelo, la cabeza me dolía tanto y no recuerdo como llegue ahí.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y una fuerte luz me dio de lleno.

 _"Se acabó, tenemos a un campeón de esta liga mundial y es..."  
_

Una mano conocida se extiende justo frente a mi, mire el brazo de la persona a la que le pertenecía, luego llegue al cuello y finalmente vi una sonrisa amplia y hermosa como siempre había sido dirigida hacia mi. No deje esperando más tiempo a Valt y tomé su mano, de nuevo volví a sentir un agradable calor en mi interior, uno que se vio opacado hace tiempo por mi absurda ambición y el deseo de ganar.

Quería llorar. 

Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarme así que no entraría a ninguna batalla o torneo beyblade en un largo tiempo. Valt aún tenía asuntos que arreglar en BC Sol mientras que yo regrese a Japón; mis padres me dieron un gran abrazo seguido de muchos regaños por ser tan imprudente, no podía argumentar nada en su contra así que solo me limite a escucharlos durante 3 horas seguidas.

Mi regreso a la escuela no fue nada cálido, mi brazo aun me dolía mucho pero eso no era lo que causaba mi incomodidad.

 _"Míralo, ahí va..él"_

Escuche a alguien susurrar en los pasillos cuando me dirigía a mi salón.

 _"Es Red Eye"_

 _"Escuche que rompió el beyblade de Valt Aoi"_

Voltee rápidamente a mirar a quien dijo eso ultimo pero desvió su rostro.

No recuerdo que algo así sucediera, es cierto que bajo el nombre de Red Eye la oscuridad orquestó muchos de mis actos de los que ya no podía acordarme, pero jamás llegaría a ese extremo, no con Valt.

No podía ser verdad, yo nunca haría algo así.

 _"Pero Red Eye si"_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda con ese último pensamiento; necesitaba respuestas así que corrí hacia la azotea donde el club de bey se juntaba a practicar, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para llegar un ruido me detuvo, eran Rantaro y Daigo hablando justo del otro lado.

-...es cierto, ha estado actuando diferente -contestó Daigo a algo que no escuche- Desde su última batalla contra Red Eye he notado que su mirada ha cambiado durante los enfrentamientos, incluso durante las prácticas ya no muestra la misma emoción de antes.

Me sorprendí mucho, estaban hablando de Valt. Sin hacer ruido me acerque lo más que pude a la puerta.

-Tienes razón -dijo Rantaro en un tono pensativo- Creo que nuestro viaje lo ha hecho madurar.

-Si pero ¿sabes que Audaz? -Daigo suspiro e hizo una pequeña pausa- No creo que este cambio sea para mal, supongo que Valt ahora puede analizar con mucho más detalle las batallas que cuando se deja llevar por sus emociones.

-Si estas en lo correcto -La voz decaída de Rantaro me llamó bastante la atención.

-¿Qué sucede, te sientes mal? -pregunto Daigo preocupado.

-Es que...creo que de alguna manera un parte de él se nos está escapando.

-¿Que cosas dices? Eso no es verdad. Valt es nuestro amigo y nada cambiará ese hecho.

-Tal vez tengas razón y ya estoy dramatizando un poco, creo que me escuche como una madre preocupada por su hijo -Ambos comenzaron a reír, me aleje lentamente de la puerta y regrese a mi salón.

La mirada de todos estaban puestas fijamente sobre mi pero eso ya no me importaba, sólo sabía que cambie a Valt a la fuerza, una horrible opresión en mi corazón me acompañó todo el día. 

Una semana más tarde Valt por fin regresó de España, me avergonzaba un poco verlo después de nuestra última batalla pero aun así fui a recibirlo al aeropuerto junto con todos los demás chicos del club, Xander, Ken, la madre de Valt, Toko y Nika también estaban ahí.

-¡Chicos si vinieron! -un grito nos alarmó a todos y vimos a Valt corriendo hacia nosotros; Rantaro y Ken fueron los primeros en abalanzarse sobre él y todos reímos.

-¿Como íbamos a perdernos la llegada del mejor blader del mundo, por cierto dónde está Free? -pregunto Rantaro sarcásticamente ganándose un grito de indignación de Valt.

Este último saludo a todo muy feliz, su madre lo abrazó hasta casi asfixiarlo, Toko y Nika intentaron hacer lo mismo pero no pudieron y terminaron tumbándolo, Xander lo levantó sobre uno de sus brazos muy contento, Wakiya y Daigo le dijeron lo felices y orgullosos que estaban por el, eso si sin olvidarse de intercambiar unas palabras de rivales amistosos.

Cuando finalmente llegó mi turno de darle la bienvenida me acerque a él y me devolvió una amplia sonrisa que correspondí; antes de extender mis brazos para darle un abrazo acogedor el levanto su puño, me sorprendí bastante pero yo también levante el mío y ambos los chocamos levemente.

Creí que iba a abrazarme.

Debe ser porque mi brazo aun no se recupera.

Días después poco había cambiado, el número de gente que aun seguía mirándome mal se había reducido considerablemente; Valt regreso a nuestras vidas y dedicaba mucho tiempo más que antes a entrenar, me recordaba a mi.

Aun estoy recuperándome y ahora que ya no tengo tiempo para entrenar me he dado cuenta de lo solo que estoy; mi casa estaba sola y estaba recostado en el sillón muy aburrido. Mire mi teléfono y guiándome por la curiosidad busque lo que tanto miedo me daba encontrar.

 _"Red Eye rompe a Valkyrie..."_

Para mi sorpresa muchas páginas web y vídeos salían como resultado, sin saber cual escoger solo le di a un vídeo al azar donde con horror, presencié aquel momento que no yacía en mis memorias.

Esa noche soñé con lluvia.

Una lluvia torrencial caía sobre todos lados en la ciudad, me refugie en casa pero poco a poco está se comenzó a inundar.

No había ventanas, no había escaleras para escapar y termine ahogándome.

La mañana siguiente recordé todo, los beys que rompí, la gente que lastime, las miradas decepcionadas de mis amigos y el rostro desilusionado de Valt. Ahora mis actos como Red Eye podía cargarlos sobre mis hombros y me pesaban mucho más que cualquier cosa. 

/

Más lento de lo que debería de haber sido mi brazo por fin sanó, por fin podría combatir de nuevo con mis amigos, con Valt, por nada del mundo volvería a ser Red Eye. Eso era lo que quería.

En la azotea de la escuela Wakiya y Rantaro libran un combate mientras Daigo y yo mirábamos la estrategia que cada uno usaba. La puerta de la azotea se abrió y corriendo Valt llegó con nosotros muy feliz.

-¡Me iré de nuevo a España!

Podría jurar que mi corazón casi se detiene con esas palabras.

El equipo completo felicito a Valt pero yo ya no pude escuchar nada después de eso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta me fui de ahí.

Una vez más miré hacia atrás, el niño que solía saltar sobre mis huellas ya no estaba.

Y **nunca** iba a regresar.

Finalmente llegó el día en que Valt se iría, su propio destino lo llamaba y yo no tenía el derecho de pedirle que se quedara conmigo, solo pude desearle buen viaje y dejar que creciera por sí solo.

Decaído continúe con mi vida, el entrenamiento beyblade era lo único que me mantenía en pie, aun si ya no me interesaba ser el mejor del mundo.

-¡Oye Shu, nosotros ya nos vamos!, ¿vienes o qué? -grito Rantaro junto con Daigo.

-Me quedare otro rato más

-¡Está bien pero no te exijas de más! -Daigo se cubrió la boca sin dejar escapar una carcajada.

-De acuerdo mamá -conteste, solo escuche un "¡Oye!" a lo lejos y después la puerta cerrarse. Continúe practicando mi nueva maniobra cuando unos pequeños pasos y una voz me distrajo.

-¿E..Eres Shu Kurenai verdad? -un niño de cabello rubio y ojos rojos estaba cerca de mi.

-Si lo soy, ¿quién eres tú? -conteste lo más amable posible al pequeño.

-Fu..¡Fubuki! -contestó muy emocionado, sonreí un poco ante eso.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato conmigo? -se quedó pasmado un momento y sus ojos se iluminaron, me recordaba un poco a Valt y también me recordaba a mi.

-¡Si! -sacó su bey y su lanzador, jugamos durante un largo rato hasta el atardecer.

Durante el último lanzamiento que dio este niño realizó una maniobra impresionante para su edad, sin pensarlo mucho le hice una propuesta.

-¿Quieres unirte al club de bey y que te entrene?

Mire a Fubuki quien tenía toda la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro.

Haber sido Red Eye era algo que aún pesaba en mis hombros, por eso haría lo que fuera para evitar que alguien mas pasara por lo mismo que yo pase.

Tal vez los grandes combates frente a un público que me animara ya no eran para mi, sin embargo eso no me impide que lleve a la cima a la próxima generación.

Trabajaría duro para así tal vez en el futuro redimirme un poco.

Con el mundo, con mis amigos y con Valt.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mamá entonces ¿porque mi corazón late fuerte y mi cara se pone roja?"_

 _"Eso es amor Valt, me sorprende que lo sientas siendo tan joven"_

 _"¿E..Eso es malo?"_

 _"No hijo, es hermoso; ¿quien te hizo sentir así?"_

 _"Fue…"_

-¡VAAALT DESPIERTA! -un gran peso me aplasto y abrí asustado los ojos.

-¡Waaa! -vi como Toko y Nika salían corriendo de mi habitación mientras reían- ¡Toko, Nika regresen aquí ahora!

Rápidamente me cambié de ropa y baje las escaleras buscando a esos dos monstruos disfrazados de niños, no los encontré por ningún lado pero mi mamá a mi si y termino regañandome por que ya se me hacia tarde para ir a la escuela, hasta los gemelos ya se me habían adelantado.

Corri lo mas rapido que mis piernas podían darme, hoy estoy muy motivado y feliz; tal vez por fin haga lo que tanto tiempo he querido. El simple pensamiento me hizo feliz y aun mas rapido corri a la escuela.

Llegué justo a tiempo, el director esta vez no me regaño así que fui directamente al salón donde ahí estaba el dueño de mis pensamientos matutinos.

-¡SHUUU! -grite feliz y el volteo al instante, corri rapidamente a su lado.

-Hola Valt -saludo igual de serio que siempre, sin contener más la emoción lo abrace fuerte.

-¡Me gustas Shu! -grite para que me escuchara claramente, las personas que estaban en el salon voltearon a vernos sorprendidos.

-¿A..ahora de que estas hablando? -contestó Shu confundido, sin pensarlo dos veces volví a decir lo mismo.

-¡Me gustas mucho Shu! -Mientras seguía abrazándolo mire su rostro que pasó de una expresión de sorpresa a una sonrisa sincera.

-Tú también me gustas Valt -Mi corazón latió fuertemente y sentí que había llegado en ese instante hasta el cielo.

-¿E..En serio? -pregunte emocionado, no podía ser verdad lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Por supuesto que sí, por eso somos amigos

Mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco después de que Shu dijo eso, no note cuando la profesora entro al salon hasta el momento en que me regaño para que me sentara. Durante el descanso me quede en el salon pensativo mientras todos los demás salían, incluso Shu.

¿Qué quiso decir exactamente con lo de **amigos**?

Un largo rato me la pase así hasta que llegue a casa y durante la comida al fin lo pude descifrar.

-¡Ya se! -grité sin previo aviso, mi mamá y los gemelos saltaron asustados en sus asientos.

-¿Ahora que te pasa? -pregunto Toko seguido de un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Nika.

-Es que hoy le dije a Shu que me gustaba y él me respondió algo raro de que yo a el tambien y que por eso éramos amigos -Por alguna razón mi mamá comenzó a ponerse roja mientras los gemelos solo me miraban confundidos.

-Ca..cariño, no querrás decir que hoy..-Mire a mi mamá un instante y respondí felizmente

-Ah... ¡Sí así es! Hoy me le declare a Shu -Nika escupió el agua que bebía, Toko me miró sin entender nada y mi mamá rápidamente se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Ya terminaron verdad niños? Entonces ya vayanse a su cuarto -tomó de la mano a los gemelos y los sacó del comedor, me levanté dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que los gemelos pero mi mamá me detuvo- No jovencito, tú te quedarás aquí a hablar conmigo.

-Umm, ok. -Regrese a mi asiento tranquilo, honestamente no se porque se puso así de nerviosa.

-Valt -dijo mi nombre casi como un suspiro- Ya había hablado sobre el asunto de Shu antes, ¿lo recuerdas? -A mi memoria regresó el momento en que le conté a mi madre que me gustaba Shu

* * *

Hace un tiempo cuando tenía 4 años conoci a Shu Kurenai, un chico tímido al que siempre veía estar solo durante el recreo y también durante las clases; me habían llamado la atención el color de sus ojos que eran de un rojo intenso, incluso una vez intente encontrar un color para ellos y no pude hallar el indicado. Se me presentó la oportunidad para entablar una conversación con él y no la desperdicie, desde ese entonces fuimos amigos.

Sin embargo algo no andaba bien, cada vez que tomaba la mano de Shu o cuando lo veía reír, me sentía extraño y eso no me pasaba con ninguno de mis otros amigos, ni siquiera con Xander quien era igual de íntimo con nosotros, lo que sentía hacia Shu era diferente.

Un día a los 6 años regrese a casa dispuesto a contarle a mi mamá mis inquietudes con Shu.

-Mamá -Mi madre me miró extrañada, tal vez porque no llegue gritando como todos los días.

-¿Que pasa Valt, está todo bien? -Se acercó a mi, yo extendí mis brazos y ella me cargo cariñosamente, recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro acomodandome un poco.

-Me siento un poco raro mami -Sentí sus gentiles manos tocar mi nuca en un agradable roce.

-¿Te estarás enfermando? -pregunto preocupada, yo negué con la cabeza lentamente, ella me miró con cariño -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Y..yo, a mi… me da vueltas la cabeza, mi pecho hace _"puum, puum"_ muy rápido, siento que mi estómago me vibra como _"brrr"_ pero no tengo hambre, las piernas me tiemblan como si quisiera bailar, además que..-Sentí mucho calor saliendo de mi cabeza, mi mamá me miró preocupada pero luego rió levemente.

-Tranquilo Valt, debes calmarte un poco -Me bajo de sus brazos mientras me traía un poco de agua, después de ingerir el líquido me sentía mejor pero aun así seguí sintiéndome algo raro. Mi madre se sentó en el suelo y acarició con delicadeza mi cabeza.

-Mamá entonces ¿porque mi corazón late fuerte y mi cara se pone roja? -pregunté tímido, pocas veces podía sentirme así.

-Eso es amor Valt, me sorprende que lo sientas siendo tan joven -¿Amor? No sabia que el amor se sentía así.

-¿E..Eso es malo? -A pesar de todo aún tenía algo de miedo por caer enfermo en el futuro.

-No hijo, es hermoso; ¿quien te hizo sentir así? -preguntó mi mamá con una sonrisa amable, jugué un poco con mis dedos y temeroso respondí.

-Fue…fue..Shu. Hoy antes de irnos de la escuela me regalo esta pulsera.-Extendí la mano frente a ella mirándola tímido, me encontré con una expresión de sorpresa por parte de mamá, después ella sonrió cariñosamente y revolvió mi cabello- Dijo que me la dio porque sus papás compraron una extra y quería que yo la tuviera, lu..uego me dio un beso...aquí -Avergonzado señale mi mejilla, mamá rió levemente y termine por sonrojarme hasta las orejas.

-Mi pequeño Valt estoy feliz de que sientas ese hermoso sentimiento.

-Pero mamá, ¿Por que si es amor no siento lo mismo contigo, papá o con Nika y Toko? -Mamá tomó mi mano y tocó la pulsera que Shu me regalo, sonriendo dijo

-Porque el amor que sientes hacia Shu es diferente, uno único que poca gente es capaz de conocer durante toda su vida. Por eso Valt… -La expresión de mamá pasó de ser una sonrisa a una cuya seriedad me inquietaba un poco- no puedes decirle a Shu lo que sientes, no aun.

-¿P..pero por qué? -pregunte confundido y alarmado, mamá tomó mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya

-Porque apenas tienen 6 años Valt, asuntos como el amor es algo que a esa edad no podrían tomar en serio. -Forme un puchero con mi boca, mi mamá acarició nuevamente mi cabello llamando mi atención- Cuando crezcan podrás decirle a Shu que te gusta pero no por ahora, son demasiado pequeños para estos temas.

-U..um, bueno mamá…¡Ok esperare!

* * *

En la actualidad mi mamá estaba mirándome completamente seria esperando una respuesta.

-¿Lo recuerdas Valt? -preguntó con ambas manos en la cintura un tanto enfadada

-Claro que lo recuerdo mamá, me dijiste que le contara a Shu mis sentimientos para cuando crecieramos pero ¡Ya crecimos! Ahora tenemos 7 años -dije feliz alzando siete de mis dedos frente a ella.

-¡Agh! Valt yo... no me refería… -Mamá llevó sus dedos a la sien y comenzó a contar hasta diez, no se porque hace eso, a veces creo que exagera un poco- Valt, cuando te dije que esperaras a que crecieran me referia a que fueran casi unos adultos, no que esperaras un año.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Mamá pero para eso falta mucho tiempo! Además que Shu ya me dijo que le gustaba tambien -dije con una amplia sonrisa, mamá me miró un poco sorprendida

-¿En serio Shu te dijo eso?

-Así es y ahora comprendo lo que me quiso decir, ¡Los novios primero son amigos! ¿verdad? -mire a mi mamá con inocencia, ella parecía pensar mucho en lo que estaba por decirme así que decidí no presionarla y espere su respuesta.

-Bueno Valt... si, algunas personas primero son amigos y luego se vuelven novios cuando son casi adultos, si ambos están de acuerdo claro -Abracé a mamá y emocionado comencé a correr por toda la casa.

-En ese caso ¡Yo me volveré en el mejor amigo de Shu y así estaremos más unidos que nunca! -Mamá me persiguió por toda la casa pero no le puse mucha atención, en mi mente solo estaba el pensamiento de que seria el mejor amigo de Shu en el mundo.

Esa tarea no me fue tan difícil realizarla pues al parecer de entre toda la gente que Shu conocía yo era el único al que consideraba su verdadero amigo.

* * *

Felizmente pasó el tiempo y en una visita de mi padre a los 9 años descubrí una nueva forma de amar.

-¡Papá! -me lance a los brazos de mi padre quien felizmente me recibió entre ellos.

-¡Valt, niños! -Sentí que los gemelos se lanzaron sobre nosotros y todos caímos estrepitosamente, mamá rió ligeramente mientras nos retiraba uno por uno.

-Niños sé que están emocionados porque papá está aquí pero denle algo de espacio -Papá se levantó del suelo y mi mamá le dio un beso de bienvenida, me sonroje un poco ya que casi nunca veía ese tipo de afecto debido al poco tiempo que papá pasaba con nosotros.

-Por cierto Valt, tengo algo muy especial para ti -Se dirigió a su maleta de donde saco una bolsa- Ten, creo que tú edad es más que apropiada para que comiences un nuevo camino en el mundo del Beyblade

Me dio la bolsa en donde una caja metálica yacía en su interior, la saque de ahí colocandola en la mesa, al abrirla me encontré con una serie de objetos que no había visto nunca antes.

-Este es un lanzador -Papá tomó el objeto más grande de la caja y lo puso en mis manos, sin saber mucho que hacer con él lo deje a un lado- Este de aquí es Valkyrie -Cuidadosamente tomó las tres piezas y las juntó formando un objeto parecido a un trompo- Tómalo

Por alguna razón mis manos comenzaron a sudar, expectante miraba a Valkyrie quien capturó mi atención inmediatamente, extendí mi mano inconscientemente como si me llamara. Cuando finalmente lo tome una extraña energía me recorrió desde el brazo y se dispersó a todo mi cuerpo.

 _"El segundo blader elegido"_

Asustado mire a todas direcciones sin saber quién había dicho eso, mis padres me miraban confundidos, para no preocuparlos reí un poco y ellos se relajaron.

-Vaya papá eso es asombroso ¿yo también puedo tener uno?

-¿Qué hay de mi? Yo también quiero

Los gemelos se abalanzaron sobre papá tirándolo al suelo, todos reímos y pasamos una bonita tarde familiar. Después de eso subí a mi habitación, saque a Valkyrie y lo miré pensando en la extraña voz que había escuchado antes, un sonido del otro lado de la puerta me alarmó.

-Valt hijo, solo quiero recordarte que mañana iremos a casa de los Shakadera -Solo era mi mamá, por un momento había olvidado que iría a visitar a Xander.

-Claro mamá, ya estaba por ir a dormirme -conteste dejando a Valkyrie a un lado y recostándome extrañamente más tranquilo de lo que estuve hace algunos instantes.

Mis sueños me enamoraron del juego.

Parecía que volaba en una especie de universo completamente esclarecido, no había nada en él excepto yo.

Sentía un gran vacío al no encontrar a nadie de mis conocidos y tenía mucho miedo.

 _"No temas joven"_

Esa extraña voz de nuevo, me parecía familiar pero no sabia de quien era ni de donde venia.

 _"Tú"_

Una enorme espada con un aura fantasmal apareció de la nada, me estaba señalando intimidante sin moverse ni un solo milímetro.

-¿Y..Yo ? -pregunté tímido, seguí el rastro del objeto y me encontré con una figura que no sería capaz de olvidar nunca.

 _"Tú has sido elegido para portarme con orgullo y honor"_

La figura que se posaba sobre el caballo negro también tenia un aura espectral, ensimismado fui incapaz de pronunciar algo.

 _"..oye Valt"_

 _"Yo soy la valquiria de la luz, un lazo tan puro e inquebrantable como el que compartiremos solo se ha dado una vez en la historia. ¡Ambos nos guiaremos y juntos seremos el equipo más fuerte hasta alcanzar la cima!"_

La valquiria retiró su espada y extendió su gigantesca mano frente a mí; me sentía muy inferior a la presencia que emanaba pero aun así me arme de valor, apenas pose mi mano sobre uno de sus dedos y el mundo alrededor de nosotros se llenó de todos los colores que jamás habría imaginado contemplar.

 _"El camino que recorreremos no será fácil, las derrotas y victorias que obtendremos deberás abrazarlas como enseñanzas"_

 _"...se hace tarde"_

 _"Tú inocencia y humildad son las principales razones por las cuales te he elegido como un guerrero digno de entregarle mi poder, nunca lo olvides"_

-¡Valt ya levántate! -Un azote de la puerta me despertó, confundido abrí los ojos recorriendo toda mi habitación buscando..algo- Se nos hará tarde para llegar a casa de los Shakadera.

-Umm. ya voy mamá -Me levante perezosamente intentando no olvidar ese sueño, una vez vestido mire la cómoda de mi habitación y encontré a Valkyrie sobre ella. Lo tomé entre mis manos sonriendo- Prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo...Valkyrie.

El resto del día me la pase jugando con Xander, al parecer el también tenia un bey pero llevaba poco tiempo con él, nuestras batallas eran geniales. Un calor de satisfacción invadía mi pecho cada vez que el duelo avanzaba más y más, sin olvidar mi sueño me pregunté si de esta conexión hablaba la valquiria.

Mamá me explicó que el amor viene de diferentes maneras, yo creo que me enamore del juego.

Le enseñe a Shu mi bey y el pronto consiguió uno, algo me dice que a el también le gusta mucho ser blader pues ahora dedica mucho de su tiempo en practicar.

-Shu ¿por que entrenas tanto? -pregunte un día, después de que el se fuera temprano de la escuela nuevamente lo encontré más tarde en el parque lanzando su bey sin descanso.

-¿Por que preguntas eso? -Me miro confundido, como si fuera raro mirar como tú mejor amigo dedicaba más horas jugando solo que compartiendo el rato conmigo.

-Bu..bueno es que me intriga que el Beyblade te apasione tanto -conteste simplón, él me dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Me enteré que pronto habrá un torneo distrital de Beyblade, quiero entrar para ir a las nacionales y ser uno de los bladers más fuertes del país.

-¡¿En serio?! -pregunte emocionado levantándome de un salto de mi lugar, corrí hasta llegar a Shu- ¡Yo también quiero participar! -tome las manos de Shu y entrelace sus dedos con los míos- Competiremos juntos y ganaremos todos los torneos.

Shu me miró sonriente y liberó una de sus manos para acariciar mi cabello.

-¿Como podremos ganar los dos si vamos a competir entre nosotros? -Mis pensamientos se cortaron con esa pregunta, realmente no lo había pensando.

-¿Pe..pero si no ganamos juntos entonces no seremos amigos? -pregunte preocupado, yo quería ganar con Shu para compartir el premio, eso hacen los amigos.

-Podemos competir entre nosotros y ser amigos aun...las personas que hacen eso me parece que les llaman rivales -Mis ojos se iluminaron frente esa nueva palabra, amigos que compiten entre sí sin afectar su amistad.

-Rivales -Saboree la palabra que salía de mis labios, realmente me gustaba mucho- ¡Entonces yo seré tu mayor rival! -Salte emocionado en mi lugar, Shu solo me miraba sonriente- ¡Ya se, lleguemos a la final y compitamos frente a todo el mundo! Así todos sabrán que somos rivales -Abrace a Shu emocionado como nunca con el corazón completamente agitado.

-Es..está bien Valt…¡Promesa! -Alzó el dedo meñique, lo mire y sonriente entrelace el mio. Corrí directo a mi casa después de eso, tenía que contarle a mi mamá de la nueva relación que compartía con Shu y del torneo. Ella me miró algo preocupada pero no me comento nada.

* * *

Mis maletas ya estaban bajando del avión, mi padre después de muchos años nos llevaría de vacaciones, no recuerdo la última vez que compartimos unas con la familia completa. Emocionado miraba los aviones que aterrizaban cuando un ligero jaloneo en el brazo me distrajo.

-¿Que pasa Nika? -pregunte a mi hermana menor quien preocupada miraba su tablet.

-Valt ¿acaso sabes que día es hoy? -Esa pregunta me extrañó un poco, no recuerdo haber olvidado algo.

-¿Viernes? -pregunté inseguro, los gemelos se llevaron la mano a la frente frustrados, no se que tenían de especial los viernes.

-¡No Valt! Hoy empieza el torneo distrital ¡Nos lo perdimos! -No podía creerlo, había olvidado el torneo por completo, la emoción de compartir mis vacaciones con la familia me cegó de tan importante evento.

-No puede ser ¡Le prometí a Shu que iríamos juntos! ¡¿Por que olvide algo tan importante?! -Grite alarmando a todos, mis padres me llevaron cargando al hotel mientras estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas, le falle a Shu.

Resignado llame a Shu deseándole suerte en el torneo, el me prometió que ganaría por ambos aunque eso para mi no era tan importante, lo que quería era jugar con el. En un suspiro el tiempo en familia pasó volando, seguí la racha ganadora de Shu por internet y más rápido de lo que pensaba regrese a Japón justo a tiempo para ver el último enfrentamiento de Shu en el torneo nacional.

Shu salió lastimado.

Corrí al área restringida burlando a los guardias con la ayuda de Toko y Nika, busque a Shu por todos lados hasta que lo encontré y platicamos un poco.

-...tengo que irme -dijo serio moviéndose en señal de marcharse.

-¿Que, a donde? -me preocupa que se quede solo, todo este tiempo él ha tenido que lidiar con todos sus duelos por su cuenta.

-Solo iré a lavarme esto -señalo su ojo herido, no lo he visto en semanas y él quería estar solo, no dejaba de preocuparme por el. Una cálida presión en mi frente me hizo reaccionar- tranquilo estaré bien

Me dio una sonrisa despreocupada que regrese; una vez que se fue de ahí fui incapaz de moverme, mi frente ardía y el calor se expandió por toda mi cara recordando la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel.

-¡Valt, tenemos que irnos rápido! -Toko y Nika pasaron corriendo a mi lado, cada uno tomó una de mis manos y me jalaron hasta la salida.

Aún seguía perdido en mis fantasías, pensando que Shu era un ángel que había sido mandado a la Tierra solo para mi, tontamente sonreí y corrí de la sede del torneo hasta la casa con los gemelos detrás de mí.

No le fallaría a Shu.

Quería cumplir mi promesa con Valkyrie.

Unos meses más tarde, Valkyrie y yo superamos los obstáculos del torneo distrital y posteriormente del regional, hicimos muchos amigos que nos ayudaron a fortalecernos aún más.

Pero eso no pareció suficiente para vencer en el torneo nacional.

Una fisura que provocamos en el estadio marcó nuestro destino, es como tropezar con tus propios pies. Perdimos y la culpa era solo mía.

* * *

La distancia entre Shu y yo se volvió abismal cuando lo reclutó un equipo de clase mundial.

El director me había comentado anteriormente que el equipo más prometedor del mundo me buscaba pero en ese entonces rechace la oferta, no dejaría a Shu nuevamente para ir a viajar alrededor del mundo.

Quería ser como el, Shu siempre se veía genial ganando a sus rivales, quiero competir una vez más con él y divertirnos mucho juntos.

Por eso le dije al director que lo había pensado mejor y que aceptaría pertenecer al equipo de BC Sol.

El inicio fue difícil, me alegro mucho que Audaz decidiera unirse al equipo pero perdimos amigos importantes y sentía que era mi culpa; entre los que nos dejaron estaba el blader más fuerte del mundo: Free de la Hoya.

Cuando lo conocí me pareció un poco extraño, se veía siempre tranquilo y algo misterioso, me recordaba un poco a Shu.

Sonreía poco y cuando lo hacía era cuando ganaba, no entendía muy bien su forma de ser pero aun así me acerque a él a pedir sus consejos. Al poco tiempo comenzó a sonreírme a mi también.

El me dio una de las lecciones más valiosas en el Beyblade.

Puedes jugar todo lo que quieras pero va a llegar el momento en el que dejara de ser divertido.

Valkyrie explotando justo frente a mi fue una escena que se repitió muchas veces después de que Free se fuera.

La única victoria que tuvimos en mucho tiempo la disfrute poco, pues Wakiya nos buscó con una noticia difícil de creer.

Shu desapareció.

No podía ser cierto, él debía de estar en algún lado entrenando como siempre. Corrimos a México donde conocí a quien quebrara una de mis virtudes más fuertes en el futuro.

Red Eye.

Decía que no valemos su tiempo, nos derroto a todos y no pude defender a Shu.

Regrese a España derrotado pero más decidido que nunca a entrenar y volverme aún más fuerte.

Con éxito ganamos el campeonato mundial.

Aun así la realidad llegó de nuevo a mi, las victorias siempre duran poco.

 _"Ni siquiera sabes como se está sintiendo ¡Qué gran amigo eres!"_

 _"Lo conozco mejor que nadie, ¡soy su mejor amigo!"_

Contemplaba el cielo, a donde quiera que fuera siempre se veía igual. Desearía que así sucediera con todo, la comida, el idioma y los amigos.

Shu era Red Eye, la verdad duele pero debo detenerlo, él no es así ¡Sé que algo está mal!

* * *

 **¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!**

Valkyrie explotó agresivamente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mire hacia abajo y mis sospechas se volvieron realidad.

Estaba roto.

Mire a Shu petrificado, no vi una pizca de arrepentimiento en su mirada. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí algo crecer en mi pecho que jamás imagine sentir hacia Shu.

Le tenía miedo.

* * *

-Soy blader y entreno porque me gusta salir a divertirme, ese es mi camino -dijo Free después de que me viera preocupado- Tú también debes de encontrar el tuyo.

Valkyrie estaba roto pero el viejo Raúl me dijo que lo repararía, aun así fue difícil quedarse dormido. Tristemente caí en cuenta que mi ángel había decidido convertirse en un demonio.

Un paisaje desértico apareció frente a mí, mire alrededor y no había nada más que tierra por todos lados; di un paso y mi pie ardió como si tocara fuego directo.

Debajo de mi una superficie de tierra más clara que la demás protegía mis pies, detrás de mí pude notar que un camino similar había tenido lugar pero terminaba en donde estaba parado, no había a donde ir.

Después de un largo rato me di cuenta que ese era el camino que Shu había trazado y yo como un tonto lo seguí, ahora Shu ya no estaba y yo me encontraba parado sin escapatoria.

Me tiré de rodillas frustrado, he sido un estúpido todo este tiempo, las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos y no intente detenerlas.

Una mano se extendió frente a mí, levanté la mirada confundido.

-¿A..audaz? -Otra mano fue extendida para ayudarme.

-Silas… -No esperaron a que les diera la mano, ellos las tomaron y me levantaron bruscamente, mire alrededor y ahora estaban ahí todos mis amigos, Ken, Daigo, Wakiya, Audaz, Silas, Rickson, Cuza, Sasha, Kitt, Free, incluso Cristina.

-¿Q..que hacen? -pregunte cuando mire que todos sacaron una pala y comenzaron a cavar, pronto un pequeño tramo del camino fue formado. Entendí lo que querían hacer, me estaban ayudando para que pudiera avanzar.

Entre todos me trajeron una pala que les parecía bastante pesada, la tome y en mis manos era ligera, con una sonrisa sincera mire a todos quienes poco a poco se iban, Free se detuvo un momento, me miró y dijo.

-Recuerda que el camino de un campeón es solitario y duro, nada será fácil a partir de ahora -Saque a Valkyrie, lo mire recordando algo importante. Se lo enseñe a Free y dije.

-Nunca estaré solo, mi valquiria siempre estará conmigo. -Free sonrió y se desvaneció, un galopeo me distrajo.

Cuando voltee a mirar ahí estaba de nuevo Valkyrie quien ya no era abismalmente grande.

 _"En todo este tiempo has demostrado estar a la altura de mi poder"_

Extendió su mano para ayudarme a subir sobre el caballo negro.

 _"Un héroe no es aquel que carece de miedo sino el que se sabe imponer ante el"_

Valkyrie entendía cómo me sentía, conocía el miedo que Red Eye había plantado en mi corazón, le sonreí y de un salto fui capaz de subirme.

Galopamos juntos creando un camino con las fuertes pisadas del caballo, pude ver a lo lejos a Red Eye sosteniendo un hacha gigante sobre sus hombros, lo interceptaremos y todo terminara ahí.

 _"¡Primer contacto!, no sabemos como terminara esto pero es el encuentro más épico de todo el torneo..."_

Nos escucho llegar y alzó su hacha frente a nosotros, logramos esquivarlo y aprovechamos la apertura que se nos había dado, el caballo levantó sus patas sobre el. Un golpe seguido de otro pero no logramos hacerle daño, Red Eye se recompuso rápidamente, tomó su hacha embistiendonos con todo lo que tenia, me aferre al caballo para evitar caerme al suelo infernal que nos rodeaba.

 _"Vamos por la tercera batalla, todo indica que esto ya está por terminar…"_

Una vez estabilizados mire a Red Eye, la furia invadía todo su lenguaje corporal, sin rastro alguno de Shu en sus ojos solté una última lágrima de despedida; Valkyrie tomó su espada con fuerza.

-Tres….dos….uno….-Salte del caballo y derribe a Red Eye, Valkyrie aprovechó el momento de confusión y hábilmente lo desarmo lanzando el hacha lejos de su alcance. Corrí para subirme de nuevo al caballo y junto con Valkyrie empuñamos la espada para destruir finalmente la demoníaca arma.

 _"¡No puedo creerlo! El ganador es Valt Aoi, una batalla realmente épica que pasará a los libros de historia…"_

Tirado en el suelo mire a todos lados, el duelo por fin se había terminado. Nunca antes me había sentido tan realizado como en ese momento, sonreí y lloré al mismo tiempo.

Me levante, mire a Red Eye quien sen encontraba ligeramente aturdido en el suelo, lo ayude a levantarse y como si de un sueño se tratara, de nuevo pude contemplar en su mirada a mi viejo amigo.

* * *

Lleve el cinturón de campeón a BC Sol, todos me recibieron ahí con grandes aplausos y un festín digno del campeón mundial.

Nadie invitó a Shu, sabían que no quería verlo por ahora.

Internamente agradecí que el papeleo en BC Sol se haya tenido que retrasar un día debido a la celebración, Shu se fue antes que yo así que tomaríamos vuelos diferentes.

-Aun sigues pensando en él ¿cierto? -Salte asustado en mi lugar, Free estaba detrás de mí mientras preparaba mis maletas para mi vuelo de mañana.

-¿Co..como fue que...?; digo ¿Qué haces aquí Free? Me asustaste..-Regrese mi mirada a la última maleta que me faltaba, estaba llena a medias porque me detuve al mirar una foto donde estaba con Shu cuando éramos más pequeños.

-Al principio pensé que se trataba de pura admiración pero luego de que lo aplastaste en la final supe que se trataba de algo más -Se acercó a la maleta y tomó la foto cuidadosamente, incómodo mire hacia el suelo.

-N..no se de que estas hablando -Intentando parecer serio le quite la foto de las manos y agresivamente la puse en la maleta que posteriormente cerré.

-Tú sientes algo intenso por Shu Kurenai -La simple mención de su nombre me puso a hervir la sangre- Tú...lo odias.

-¡¿Que cosas dices Free?! Eso no es para nada gracioso -Mire a Free enojado, no podía aceptar que hablara así de mi pero me detuve al ver su rostro más serio de lo normal.

-Es cierto -No podía creer que él fuera capaz de mirar a través de mi con tanta facilidad, incapaz de decir algo espere a que continuara- lo odias porque siendo la persona que más amas en el mundo fue capaz de hacerte daño.

Quedé estupefacto, Free lo sabía y sin una pizca de vergüenza me dijo precisamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -pregunte resignado y sin nada que ocultar.

-Realmente no me tomó mucho tiempo descubrirlo -Mire a Free un poco avergonzado- Note que cuando te enojas con tus amigos sueles reconciliarte con ellos rápido, unas simples palabras y todo regresa a la normalidad. Pero Shu es diferente, en la final del torneo parecía que todo había regresado a ser lo mismo de antes, pero no estabas cómodo a su lado; pusiste distancia entre ambos apenas se te presentó la oportunidad.

Mire sorprendido a Free, no sabía que había notado todo eso.

-Entonces ¿Tú fuiste el que le pidió a todos que no lo invitaran a la fiesta de ayer? -Free negó con la cabeza, levantó su mano y apuntó hacia la puerta.

-Fue el -Lentamente la puerta se abrió y del marco se asomo Audaz.

-C..creo que me descubriste Free -Avergonzado se sobo la nuca y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-¿Audaz? Nos escuchaste… -Mire a mi amigo quien se puso serio.

-Así es Valt, escuche todo desde que Free entro contigo -Sin saber que hacer la vergüenza invadió mi cabeza- Aun así yo ya sabía que estabas enamorado de Shu desde mucho antes.

-¡¿Q..que?! -pregunte sorprendido, Free miró con curiosidad a Audaz mientras éste continuaba.

-Por favor Valt era demasiado obvio, todos los chicos del club lo sabían excepto Shu claro -Nunca antes había deseado tanto que la tierra me tragara cómo lo hice en ese instante

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -pregunté tímido, Audaz sonrió como siempre lo hace y acarició mi cabeza.

-Yo no soy la persona indicada para meterme en estos asuntos, soy como un lobo solitario -Free lo miró con indiferencia mientras yo lo veía con admiración.

-¡Wow! Yo no sabia eso.

-No desvíes la conversación -Free nos regaño y ambos regresamos al tema anterior.

-Tienes razón, ¿qué harás ahora Valt? Tenemos que volver a Japón mañana y verás cara a cara a Shu de nuevo -Era cierto, no sabia como lo enfrentare ahora que mis sentimientos por él dieron un giro inesperado.

-Quédate un poco más -Ambos miramos a Free estupefactos- Si te quedas al menos una semana más podrás digerir todo lo que pasó.

-Creo que es la mejor opcion amigo; tomate las cosas con calma. Les diré a todos que tú papeleo aquí en BC Sol resultó ser más complicado de lo que creíamos -dijo Audaz en una pose triunfante, siempre podía confiar en mis amigos; sonriente le di las gracias.

Free tenia razón, en BC Sol me sentía más tranquilo y relajado, el odio que le tenía a Shu no cabía en mis pensamientos ahora así que después de poco tiempo decidí regresar a Japón.

* * *

En el aeropuerto todos me recibieron con cariño, no había sentido una felicidad así en mucho tiempo pero no duró mucho, Shu me recibio tambien y con mucha incomodidad chocamos los puños, no dejaría que me abrazara de nuevo.

El tiempo en la escuela era bueno, mis amigos seguían ahí y compartimos muchas batallas juntos, sin embargo Shu regreso al club tambien.

Fingir frente a alguien siempre me pareció una estupidez y nunca antes lo había hecho hasta que pase los primeros días de regreso en casa.

Una sonrisa fingida y Shu se veía más aliviado; no tardó mucho tiempo cuando compartimos el mismo estadio de nuevo, me parecía molesto mirarlo ahí tan despreocupado, me vi obligado a gastar mi tiempo entrenando solo como solía hacerlo él para evitarlo.

No es que odiara con toda el alma a Shu pero cada vez que lo veía una terrible opresión se hacía presente en mi corazón, lo que odiaba de toda esta situación era sentir eso.

No lo podía perdonar.

Free me llamó y le conté todo lo que sucedía, al instante el me hizo una propuesta muy tentadora.

Corrí y después de mucho tiempo una sonrisa sincera se plasmó en mi cara, al fin un alivio que me llegaba al alma toco la puerta de mi destino una vez más.

Subir las escaleras de la Academia me parecía en el pasado una tarea difícil pero extrañamente ese día no me costó nada correr hasta la azotea.

-¡Me iré de nuevo a España! -grite apenas llegar, todos los chicos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Estas hablando en serio? -pregunto Daigo sorprendido, asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Así es! Free me llamó y dijo que necesitaban de mi presencia para entrenar a los nuevos integrantes.

-¡Eso es excelente amigo! Sabia que después de tanto esfuerzo comenzarían a reconocerte -Audaz se acerco a mi y palmeo mi espalda con mucho orgullo, reí ante eso y note que Shu ya no estaba.

Mire de reojo presenciando que estaba por cruzar la puerta, gire la cabeza fingiendo que no vi eso y un poco molesto conmigo mismo recibí las felicitaciones de mis amigos.

En el aeropuerto todos se reunieron para despedirme, mi mamá estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras mis hermanos la consolaban, mis amigos felices por mí se despidieron diciendo que no los olvidará y finalmente me despedí de Shu.

Nos miramos un poco incómodos, ninguno sabía como comenzar la conversación. La llamada de abordaje nos llamó la atención.

-C..creo que ese es tú vuelo -dijo Shu, asentí con la cabeza. Él extendió su mano frente a mi- Que tengas un buen viaje.

Mire su mano, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes quizás el estaría viniendo conmigo embarcandose en una nueva aventura mientras yo estaría sonriendo como un tonto por eso.

Con gran esfuerzo ignore el nudo en mi garganta y reprimí las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, la sonrisa más fingida que forme en mi vida hizo acto de presencia y envolví mi mano con la suya mientras él me deseaba un buen viaje.

Subí al avión con la intención de olvidar este sentimiento y tal vez volverlo a intentar en el futuro.

* * *

Los años pasaron, el tiempo que compartí con el equipo de BC Sol me hizo sentir como en casa, Free era el amigo más cercano que tenía. Éramos compañeros, íbamos a la par en todo lo que hacíamos así que para ambos era todo un reto enfrentarnos.

Aun así la cima de la montaña era solitaria.

Defenderla todo el tiempo era mi deber, la caída desde ahí sería dura así que no podía darme el lujo de perder.

Entreno para divertirme, defender la cima, mi reputación y asegurarme de romper las conexiones oscuras con los beys.

Siendo el más fuerte del mundo.

Una mejora me llevó a ser parte del destino de un nuevo blader.

Aiga Akaba era un chico testarudo y orgulloso de todo lo que hacía, me pareció interesante que no saltara sobre mí como todos los chicos de su edad hacen al ver al campeón mundial.

Nos enfrentamos en una batalla corta pero un poco dura para mi, cuando hice estallar a su Achilles sentí algo familiar pero que decidí ignorar.

Debí ponerle más atención.

En un parpadeo el chico ascendió rápido con la intención de derrocarme del trono y por desgracia mía lo logró.

El presentimiento de antes ahora tenía sentido, ese niño tenía una conexión oscura con su bey así como la tuvo Red Eye. Me sentía responsable por eso, sino fuera por mi el no estaría consumido por la avaricia y el poder de su bey.

Tal vez ese niño rompió a Winning Valkyrie pero nunca sería capaz de romper nuestra conexión.

Mejore a Valkyrie, retomaría mi puesto como campeón mundial y haria lo inimaginable para destruir ese lazo oscuro.

Free me ayudó a entrenar día y noche, cuando por fin logré ganarle me concentre en una estrategia que me aseguraría destruir el lazo oscuro de bladers y sus beys.

Con todo planeado nada podría salir mal.

* * *

No tome en cuenta encontrarme a Shu de nuevo.

-¡Valt! -Corrió directo hacia mi, le salude lo más relajado posible.

-¡Shu! Tanto tiempo -Estire mi puño y ambos los chocamos, lo contemple un momento. Su cabello estaba más largo y él había crecido al igual que yo, parecía que había madurado y se veía muy bien. Sentí que el calor amenazaba con subirme a la cara y rápidamente desvié la mirada.

-¡Mi..miren lo que traje..! -El pan bey de mamá les gusto a todos, en breve debía reclamar mi título pero antes estaba la batalla de Aiga contra Hartz.

Shu y yo nos dirigimos al estadio, un poco incómodos después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Lo mire y algo tímido decidí comenzar la conversación.

-A..Audaz me contó que decidiste ser entrenador

-Ah..eso, así es. Me di cuenta que el blading competitivo no era lo mío -Rasco incómodo su nuca desviando la mirada.

-Me parece estupendo -dije sonriendo, me volteo a mirar un poco sorprendido.

-¿E..eso crees?

-Si claro, hacer lo que tu quieras es fabuloso ¿verdad? -Me sonrió felizmente, sin atreverme a regresarle el gesto mire hacia el frente.

-Mi..mira, creo que el duelo ya va a comenzar ¡Apresuremonos! -Corrí al lugar y extrañamente Shu también comenzó a correr, en el pasado él hubiera seguido caminando tranquilamente.

No me di cuenta que no me molesto verlo de nuevo.

Llegamos y tomamos buenos asientos para presenciar la batalla, Aiga perdio y ahora era mi turno de regresar a la cima. Mire a Valkyrie y escuche la aprobación que me daba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Por desgracia no logre lo que quería, el final explosivo contra Hartz tuvo lugar y gané mi puesto de nuevo, pero mis intenciones eran otras eso y más.

-¡Valt sabía que lo conseguirías! -Sin esperarlo Shu me recibió con un abrazo que apenas fui capaz de regresar.

-S..si, ¿podrías soltarme por favor? Es que me asfixias -mentí e inmediatamente me soltó.

-¡Valt! -Un grito me llamó la atención, voltee y me encontré a Aiga quien me miraba desafiante- ¡Enfrentame de nuevo!

Cerré los ojos, me concentré en el trabajo que decidí cargar sobre mis hombros, miré a Aiga pensando en que tal vez funcionara mi nueva estrategia con el, le sonreí ampliamente.

-Está bien.

Nos dirigimos a la azotea de la sede para que nadie nos interrumpiera, Shu, Fubuki y Ranjiro también fueron con nosotros; por mi estaba bien, mientras el rumor se expandiera más, mejor para mi.

Batallamos ferozmente, Achilles era un rival fuerte al que debía derrotar cueste lo que cueste. En el último movimiento pude verlo claramente.

-¡Aaaagh! -grito Aiga con furia invocando el lazo oscuro con Achilles. Mire a Valkyrie listo para atacar y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-¡Achilles! -grite y todos me miraron con sorpresa incluyendo a Aiga- ¡Encontré tu talón, hazlo Valkyrie!

Un impacto certero en el único punto débil de Achilles y este se hizo añicos.

El silencio reinó después de tan inesperado suceso, tome a Valkyrie dispuesto a irme.

Mire a Aiga un momento, se encontraba estupefacto por lo ocurrido mirando las piezas rotas de Achilles, sin decir nada me retire.

Por solo un instante miré a Shu, este retrocedió unos cuantos pasos atemorizado.

En la salida Free me esperaba para regresar a BC Sol.

-¿Lo hiciste? -pregunto curioso en la entrada de la sede, lo vi con decisión.

-Si.

Después me entere que Aiga pudo recuperarse y con la ayuda de Shu fue capaz de mejorar a Achilles.

 _Mentiría si dijera que no me puse algo celoso._

* * *

Días después sin tener una noticia más de esos dos me encontraba en el gimnasio mirando concentrado una batalla que se disputaba entre Silas y Free hasta que un golpe fuerte se escuchó en el lugar, un poco confundidos miramos el origen de aquel sonido y me tope con que se trataba de Shu, quien agresivamente abrió la puerta.

-¡Tú! -Con pasos rápidos y furiosos se dirigió hacia mí, sin entender muy bien qué sucedía no dije nada- ¡No tenias porque hacerlo!

-¿Hacer que? -No recuerdo haber hecho algo que molestara a Shu en especial.

-¡Romper a Achilles! -Silas y Free no dijeron nada en todo el tiempo, mire a Free y el comprendió lo que quería.

-Ya me aburrí de esto, vamos a entrenar afuera Silas -Ambos tomaron sus beys dispuestos a retirarse, agradecí que no hubiera nadie más que nosotros tres en el lugar, Silas paso a mi lado y susurró _"Dale una lección"_. Espere a que cerraran la puerta para seguir con la conversación.

-Normalmente suelen gustarme las visitas sorpresa pero odio que la gente me grite enojada -conteste un tanto indiferente, creo que estar tanto tiempo con Free me ha hecho daño.

-¡Romper a Achilles fue completamente innecesario! -Reclamo furioso, no entendía que lo enojaba tanto de todo este asunto.

-Creo que no debería preocuparme tanto por él, después de todo me entere que ayudaste a Aiga a su reparación y ahora está como nuevo y más fuerte que nunca -dije intentando no escucharme molesto.

-Así es y no fue tan fácil si me lo preguntas -Sus palabras parecían reclamos, un poco molesto voltee a mirarlo.

-No se que es lo que te enoja de todo este asunto, fue a Achilles a quien rompí, no a Spriggan ¡En todo caso Aiga debería ser quien viniera a reclamarme, no tu! -Me dirigí molesto a la salida, Shu se puso delante de mí sin dejarme espacio para pasar, lo mire desafiante- Hazte a un lado

-No hasta que te disculpes con Aiga -Me paralice un momento, no sabía que Aiga era tan importante para Shu.

-¿Acaso ese niño te importa? -pregunte atemorizado por la respuesta, él no contestó así que intente irme una vez más pero Shu no me dejaba- Si el niño te importa tanto no te preocupes, el es responsabilidad mía, por eso hice lo que se tenía que hacer.

Nuevamente intente pasarlo de largo y falle, el me tomó de los hombros rudamente.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto sin comprender nada, suspire intentando calmarme un poco.

-La única manera de romper un lazo oscuro entre un bey y su blader es rompiendo una de las partes involucradas, la opción obvia era destrozar a Achilles -Shu me miró estupefacto, me zafe de su agarre encaminandome a la salida.

-No quiero que termines como yo…-Apenas y fui capaz de escuchar el susurro que Shu emano desde el otro extremo del lugar, voltee a mirarlo confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Levantó la mirada y pude ver en sus ojos un inmenso dolor que no había contemplado antes en nadie.

-No quiero que termines como yo...siendo Red Eye -Ese nombre es algo que he intentado olvidar, la furia me invadió de pies a cabeza.

-¡Te equivocas! -grité pero él no se vio para nada afectado- ¡Yo no terminaré siendo alguien como Red Eye, mi lazo con Valkyrie es completamente legítimo!

-Yo nunca he dudado de eso -La extraña respuesta de Shu me dejo callado, el me miro tristemente- Lo que quería decirte es que no quiero que tú destino se transforme en destruir beys, cada bey que destruyes quedará en tu consciencia para toda la vida.

Sorprendido miré a Shu, jamás me había puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos. Sus ojos parecían tan apagados, llenos de arrepentimiento y culpa, lentamente me acerque a él.

-Las cosas horribles que hice siendo Red Eye son algo de lo que me arrepiento y lamentaré por el resto de mi vida -Recordé la actitud de Red Eye y el odio que emanaba todo su ser a pesar de que el siempre fue amado por todos sus conocidos.

-Shu…

-No tienes que decir nada -Me interrumpió- Sé que has dado tú mejor esfuerzo para...no odiarme -Abrí los ojos sorprendido, al parecer yo era muy malo fingiendo.

-¿C..como lo…?

-¿Como lo se? Te conozco desde siempre, tú nunca te detienes con la gente pero conmigo eres inusualmente frío, solo verte un día me basto para descubrirlo -No sabia que decir, a pesar de que me esforcé mucho en que Shu no se enterara de lo que sentía me leyó como a un libro- No te culpo, yo también me odio.

De nuevo puso esa terrible expresión de arrepentimiento, apenas conocí que podía poner esa cara y ya la odiaba con todo mi ser; Shu no debería de verse así, él siempre tenía que sonreír, su sonrisa es hermosa.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Valt, no rompas otro bey en tú vida -Shu se acerco a mi y me tomó nuevamente de los hombros pero está vez lo hizo con delicadeza, no intente detenerlo.

-Bi..bien, lo prometo, eso haré -Prometí un poco timido, hace mucho tiempo que Shu no estaba tan cerca de mi y eso me ponía nervioso.

-No...es suficiente -Sorpresivamente me abrazo y mi corazon comenzo a latir a mil por hora, apenas y podía recordar la última vez que Shu y yo nos abrazamos, me quedé completamente inmóvil sin poder corresponderle- Valt… -De la nada acercó su cara a la mía, por puro instinto me moví intentando alejarme de él. Me tomó del brazo y me atrapó de nuevo con más fuerza- No te vayas.

Un buen rato se quedó ahí sin intentar nada de nuevo, sus brazos eran muy cómodos pero no quería que notara la rapidez con la que latia mi corazon.

-Shu…

-Regresa conmigo -No sabia que decir, Shu realmente estaba necesitado de afecto, recordé el dolor que sentí cuando descubrí que Shu era Red Eye y por alguna razón estaba seguro que no era nada comparado con el dolor que le causó a Shu el arrepentimiento de todo lo que hizo y yo en lugar de estar ahí para apoyarlo me fui como un cobarde, deje que lidiara solo con la culpa sin nadie que lo apoyara.

La culpa nació en mi corazón.

-Shu...yo no puedo volver -Me apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos pero sin llegar a lastimarme, escuche pequeños sollozos provenir de él.

-Por favor, vuelve a mi lado -El llanto de Shu se intensifico, mi corazón comenzó a dolerme.

Me miró con los ojos llorosos y tocó mi rostro delicadamente con una de sus manos-

-Te amo.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, Shu no dijo nada más y recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro; inconscientemente elevé mis brazos para finalmente corresponder su abrazo.

El mundo se detuvo en ese instante para mi, en el pasado soñé muchas veces con escuchar esas dos palabras de parte de Shu pero después de que se complicó todo entre nosotros creí que nunca pasaría.

Las lágrimas de Shu mojaban lentamente mi hombro, mi corazón se estrujaba cada vez más mientras escuchaba sus lamentos.

-Por eso...por eso quiero que volvamos a ser los mismos de antes -Levantó el rostro y pude apreciar como las lágrimas aún fluían de sus ojos, arrastrándose por todo su rostro hasta desbordarse en sus mejillas- De..desearia... -Respiro escandalosamente antes de continuar- que..volvieramos a ser niños, que juguemos juntos...que no nos preocupara nada más que...nada más… que volver a vernos el día siguiente para seguir jugando -Aun no dejaba de abrazarme, su respiración se normalizo lentamente, entrelazo sus manos con las mías y continuó- Quiero regresar a esa época y detener el tiempo, para que así no te fueras de mi lado.

No pude soportarlo más, mi corazón dolía demasiado en cambio estoy seguro que mi expresión era completamente indiferente. Solté sus manos y me aparte del abrazo casi asfixiante en el que Shu me había atrapado, el me miro sorprendido ante el acto.

-Yo no -dije mientras miraba a Shu directamente a los ojos, este abrió los ojos ampliamente.

Las lágrimas pararon de rodar por su rostro, su nariz agitada por el llanto dejó de moverse, el sonrojo provocado igualmente por el llanto desaparecio dejándolo totalmente pálido y el ligero temblor en sus manos se detuvo completamente dejando a Shu inmóvil.

Sentí como si hubieran pasado años desde que hable, casi imperceptiblemente la temblorosa boca de Shu se abrió en un intento inútil de emitir algún sonido, antes de que pudiera hablar continue.

-No quiero volver a la infancia -repetí decidido, el bajo la mirada sin embargo no se movió de su lugar.

-¿P..por qué..? -Estoy seguro que esa pregunta apenas y pudo salir de su boca, parecía que alguien le había robado el aire. Forme fuertemente un puño con la mano derecha y continúe.

-Porque...cuando éramos niños.. tú... tú eras inalcanzable -Shu alzó rápidamente la mirada sorprendido- Tú eras Shu Kurenai, el segundo miembro más poderoso de los cuatro supremos, todo el mundo siempre tenía los ojos puestos sobre ti mientras que yo…-Suspire ligeramente y continúe- yo era solo otro blader más, nada especial -Shu me miró desconcertado, sin esperar a que me interrumpiera continúe.

-Shu Kurenai era la envidia de todos los bladers a donde quiera que fuera, aunque yo nunca envidié nada de eso por que...por…-Un nudo muy fuerte se formó en mi garganta, junte todo el valor que pude para seguir- ¡Por que yo te amaba! -mire directamente a Shu cuya expresión de sorpresa evoluciona cada vez más- ..pe..pero a pesar de todo y..yo no estaba a tú lado, siempre iba tras de ti, siguiendo ciegamente tus pasos sin saber a dónde me llevarían exactamente pero nunca dudé porque se trataba de ti, Shu.

Seque unas pequeñas lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos, Shu aun seguía estático; imagino que estaba digiriendo lo que acababa de decirle.

-Pero cuando te convertiste en Red Eye...me perdí, él ascendió tan rápido que no era capaz de ver ni siquiera su rastro -Tome a Valkyrie y lo mire armandome de valor- Fue entonces cuando comprendí que el mundo no era tan perfecto como yo creía y me di cuenta que la cima no era algo que se podía compartir con las personas que más nos importan. Comencé a formar mi propio camino, uno con el que te pudiera alcanzar y frenar toda la destrucción que dejabas a tu paso; luego me encargue de quedarme ahí, para que las personas que amo... -Mire de nuevo a Shu, sus ojos parecían que se desbordarian en cascadas nuevamente- no volvieran a salir heridas por mi culpa. No quiero ser un niño de nuevo porque ahora -tome su mano mientras deslizaba la otra suavemente por su rostro- Ahora puedo pararme junto a ti, tomar tu mano, tocar tu cara y decirte lo mucho que te he amado, desde siempre lo he hecho -Abrace fuertemente a Shu, enterré mi cara completamente escarlata sobre su hombro y sentí que él también envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi.

El llanto que tanto tiempo contuve salió naturalmente, la ansiedad que invadía mi cuerpo se fue con las lágrimas así como el miedo y el odio en mi corazón.

Por fin lo hice, el tiempo sanó mis heridas y la distancia entre nosotros permitió a mi corazón descansar del rencor que le tenía, no se exactamente cuando pero en ese momento caí en cuenta que ya había perdonado a Shu.

Después de un rato abrazados nos separamos levemente, acaricie su mejilla mientras el acuno mi rostro con sus dos manos; vi una sonrisa sincera plasmada en su rostro que después de mucho tiempo fui capaz de regresar.

Me perdí en la felicidad que emanaba ese brillo escarlata de sus ojos; acerque mi rostro al suyo y él hizo lo mismo hasta que el deseo de mi vida por fin tomó forma.

Era la forma que moldeaban los labios de Shu con los míos.

La calidez de los labios de Shu sobre los míos me volvían loco, nunca antes en mi vida había besado a alguien pero estaba seguro que los besos de Shu eran los mejores del mundo.

Cerré los ojos mientras sentía como el calor invade mi rostro, las mariposas que hace mucho no revoloteaban en mi estómago regresaron está vez con más fuerza, sentía mil escalofríos recorrer todo mi cuerpo, no quería que esta sensación terminará.

Más pronto de lo que quería el aire comenzó a faltarnos, alargamos el beso hasta más no poder y nos retiramos casi asfixiandonos.

Después de tomar el aire que tanto necesitábamos nos miramos y reímos, eramos unos tontos que moririamos por no saber besarnos adecuadamente.

Entrelace mis manos alrededor de su cuello y sin dudarlo le plante otro beso que correspondió al instante, como si de magia se tratara la sensación anterior se intensificó aún más.

-Valt…

-Shu…

Dejando pequeños lapsos de tiempo entre los besos que vinieron después pronunciamos nuestros nombres como si tan solo decirlos nos conectaran aún más.

La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas mientras besaba a Shu por puro instinto, abrí un poco mis ojos y contemple que el estaba en las mismas condiciones, el sonrojo más grande que había visto en mi vida tenía lugar en su cara provocando increíblemente que mi corazón se acelerara.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y el compenso el desequilibrio tomándome con fuerza de la espalda y posicionándose un poco arriba de mi, creí que iba a caerme cuando mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y los brazos de Shu también lo hicieron, no por estar cansados pero sí por las sensaciones de nuestros labios que aun seguían conectados.

-Te amo -dije cuando nos separamos de uno de los besos más largos que nos dimos.

-Yo también te amo -susurro cerca de mis labios, nuevamente nos conectamos en este nuevo idioma que solo compartiremos entre los dos.

El rechinido de la puerta rompió la magia.

-Muy bien Free, mañana enfrentaremos a los…¡¿Q..Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! -Nos separamos rápido del beso pero sin dejar de abrazarnos, volteamos al mismo tiempo y miramos a Cristina quien se encontraba en la puerta mirándonos estupefacta, sostenía entre sus manos una agenda que pronto tocó el suelo.

-Eeh..yo.. -No sabia que decir, no tenía nada que decir, era obvio lo que estaba pasando.

-Pss Cristina -Un susurro fuera del gimnasio nos llamó a todos la atención, vi ligeramente a Silas y a Free quien nos miraba con indiferencia, ambos asomados en una ventana cerca de nosotros, Silas le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a ellos- Por aquí…

-Esto...yo...yo no vi nada -Apresurada tomó su agenda del piso y salió a paso acelerado con Silas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Contemplamos la puerta un largo rato como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar, después nos miramos mutuamente y los colores se nos subieron a la cabeza.

Una inexplicable vergüenza nos invadió provocando que nos soltaramos, por nuestra posición caí de bruces en el suelo pero me levanté rápidamente.

-Bu..bueno cre..creo que iré un mo..momento..¡Por allá! -Señale la puerta que daba hacia el comedor, sin mirar a Shu me retiraba paso a paso caminando tieso como un robot.

-S..si, yo saldré a tomar algo de aire -dijo Shu tan avergonzado como yo, no se como logre llegar pero di con el comedor.

Apenas cerré la puerta me recargue sobre ella, me deslice hasta dar con el piso y quedar hecho un ovillo, abrace mis piernas avergonzado y escondí mi rostro completamente rojo entre ellas.

Recordé los besos que me di con Shu pero también recordé a Silas y Free viéndolo todo afuera, tan solo pensar en que observaron a detalle lo que paso ahí me avergonzaba mucho.

Corrí acelerado a mi habitación como si pudiera huir de la pena con eso.

Me tire en la cama, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante estaba feliz por que al fin Shu y yo hicimos las paces.

Y vaya forma de hacerlas…

Sin notarlo me quede dormido.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el rostro pacífico de Shu, aun adormilado lo toque pensando que se trataba de un simple sueño pero cuando comenzó a moverse me di cuenta que era real.

Con más delicadeza delinee con mis dedos sus rasgos faciales anotando en mi mente cada uno de los detalles que habían cambiado en estos dos años.

Shu comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, me miró con una tranquila expresión y le sonreí de regreso.

-Buenos días -dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, me regreso la sonrisa un poco adormilado.

-Buenos días Valt -Acercó su rostro mientras cerré los ojos esperando el ligero contacto de nuestros labios.

Después de ese ligero beso me levante de la cama dispuesto a arreglarme, pero antes recordé algo.

-Oye -llame la atención de Shu quien buscaba sus zapatos- ¿Como fue que llegaste aquí? Hablo de mi habitación.

Me miró un poco confundido pero rápido se recompuso.

-Bueno, ayer después de...tomar aire... -me sonroje un poco ante el recuerdo- tus amigos me invitaron a cenar, debo decir que son muy convincentes.

Podía imaginar la escena de Silas y Cristina jalando a Shu dentro del comedor.

-Y la dueña del equipo...Cristina, me invitó a quedarme a pasar la noche aquí; ella fue quien me trajo a esta habitación pero antes de que pudiera decirle que ya estabas ocupando este lugar, me di cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera -Lleve mi mano a la cara avergonzado, no podía creer que ella hizo eso- Como solo había una cama pues...no me quedó de otra más que dormir contigo.

Un ligero sonrojo nació en los rostros de ambos, sobe mi nuca intentando disimular la felicidad que me llenaba en ese instante.

-Bu..bueno ¿quieres ir a desayunar? Los desayunos que Anch prepara son los mejores… -Inventé esa excusa para salir de la habitación y que no mirara lo avergonzado que estaba, tomé el pomo de la puerta pero rápidamente se levanto y me tomó de la mano acorralandome contra la puerta.

-Espera -Lentamente comenzó a subir su mano por todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cuello deteniéndose en la quijada. Nervioso fui incapaz de moverme, acercó su rostro al mío; sentí su aliento detrás de mi oreja y con una voz grave susurro- Aun no me has dicho que te quedaras conmigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, trague un poco ante esta nueva imagen de Shu, se veía tan provocador que podría jurar que era casi incapaz de negarle nada.

Casi…

-Yo..no puedo irme de aquí -La cara de Shu paso de ser provocadora a estar sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto soltando mi quijada.

-Porque tengo responsabilidades en BC Sol así como tú las tienes como entrenador, no puedo abandonar todo ahora que he regresado a la cima -Lo mire serio, el no dejaba de observarme fijamente y luego de un pequeño lapso de tiempo suspiro resignado.

-Veo que realmente no es una excusa para evitarme -Sonreí un poco divertido ante las ocurrencias de Shu, el me abrazo fuertemente y yo le correspondi- No quiero dejarte.

-Yo tampoco, me alegra mucho estar contigo -Palmee su espalda intentando confortarnos a ambos.

-Tengo miedo -Mire un poco confundido a Shu, ya nos reconciliamos, no había nada que temer- No quiero que dejemos de vernos como los últimos dos años.

Un hermoso calor inundó mi pecho, acaricié con delicadeza la cabeza de Shu.

-No lo haremos, te llamare todos los días si es necesario -El levanto la mirada, sonriente continué- Recuerda que ahora estoy a tú altura, hace tiempo que dejamos de acorralarnos mutuamente -Tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos- Sin importar donde nos encontremos siempre estaremos juntos.

Levante un poco el mentón indicando silenciosamente a Shu lo que quería, él sin protestar unió sus labios con los míos, ambos dibujamos una sonrisa cuando nos separamos.

-Me acostumbraría muy fácil a esto -Reí ante las palabras de Shu, un nuevo beso estaba por comenzar hasta que sentí que la superficie tras de mi desapareció.

-¿Es cierto lo de Shu, Valt? Solo me voy una semana y aquí ocurre de todo…

-¡W..Waaaa! -Shu intento tomarme para no caer pero sin querer lo jale conmigo, termine un poco adolorido en el suelo con Shu encima de mi.

Mire hacia arriba topandome con Kitt estupefacto ante lo ocurrido, aunque tal vez lo estaba aún más por la escena en que nos encontró.

-Lo..lo siento…-Dijo Kitt mirandonos, me puse de mil colores, Shu y Kitt también lo hicieron y finalmente este ultimo salio corriendo sin decir nada más.

Shu se levanto y estiro su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, sonreí ante esa escena tan familiar y sin dudarlo la tome.

No se que nos depararía el futuro, de la única cosa que estaba seguro era que Shu estaría siempre presente en mi vida, así como yo lo estaría en la suya.

Juntos, recorriendo lado a lado nuestros propios caminos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto asi como yo disfrute escribir este fic :)

Algunas aclaraciones:

-Valt no odiaba a Shu, lo que no le gustaba de el eran las acciones que hizo siendo Red Eye, ademas que si mal no recuerdan el nunca se disculpo por lo que hizo (Auchi)

-Shu se dio cuenta que amaba a Valt en el periodo de dos años que pasaron separados (Si, a pesar de que en la primera parte era obvio lo que sentía, el no se habia dado cuenta)

-La batalla final de Valt y Shu decidi describirla como un enfrentamiento frente a frente, me inspire en como se enfrento Shu a Lui y Free durante el proyecto Requiem.

-La frase que Valkyrie le dice a Valt sobre tener miedo la saque de Trollhunters.

-Ame que en el manga Valt fuera quien le rompió el bey a Aiga, me hubiera gustado que animaran eso :p por eso decidi agregarlo aqui.

-Este fic solo llega hasta lo que se ha visto por ahora en el anime, decidi no agregar mas eventos para evitar confusiones en el futuro.

-Use los nombres originales de los beys de Shu y Valt (Valkyrie=Valtriek; Spriggan=Spryzen) asi como con Aiga, pero el nombre de Silas lo deje en su versión occidental en lugar de cambiarlo a Sisco, lo mismo con Audaz.

Quizas en el futuro escriba un fic cochinote para el 14 de febrero, con Valt y Shu claro


End file.
